Return from the Darkness
by Adrian
Summary: MAJOR AU! Anakin Skywalker returns to the light side during his famous battle with Obi-Wan Kenobi over the lava pit.


__

Return from the Darkness

By: Adrian

A young Anakin Skywalker returns to the light side during the famous battle between him in Obi-Wan. Major Alternate Universe.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Anakin Skywalker could feel the darkness swallowing him whole. He could feel it taking a tight grip on his already vulnerable soul, using his biggest weaknesses against him. 

He was facing his old master and best friend, fighting him, green and blue swishes of light flashing and spinning about. He felt what was left of the bright and good light inside of him trying to stop his actions and screaming in agony and almost a sense of pain.

The darkness wouldn't listen, it just kept pushing him ahead, filling him with uncontrollable rage. As he parried and struck his old masters blade causing a cascade of sparks, he felt two lives coming into the world, almost radiating their strength in the force.

The two new people were part of him and part of…the only woman he had ever loved. The one he had betrayed, hurt both physically and mentally. The one he had left not to long ago. 

He stumbled back and shut of his light-saber, Obi-Wan just watched and turned off his Emerald green blade as well. Anakin made eye contact with the man he had once been so close to, the one that had helped his dream become reality.

The impact of his actions over the last few months finally hit him, hard. Hitting and accusing his wife off being unfaithful, and trying to kill his best friend. He had crossed over to the…dark side. The one thing he had been afraid of, he had become. 

"Obi-Wan…" He whispered and then collapsed against the wall. The realizations of what had happened, what he had done were overwhelming him, body and soul.

Tears began to role down his cheeks and he began to cry into his black Jedi robes. He was so shocked by his sudden return to sanity. Those two lives shook him into reality and brought him back to where he so longed to be. They Erased the anger, hatred, and suffering, leaving only the fear of what might happen next. 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Obi-Wan felt the lives as well. He knew who they were and who their parents were. He didn't think Anakin, or at least what was left of Anakin would have felt them. However, obviously more of Anakin Skywalker was there than he thought. 

Obi-Wan had seen the sudden change in Skywalker's blue eye's. It almost seemed they turned from hell to heaven on a matter of seconds. Very important seconds, but seconds still the same.

Obi-Wan knew he had felt his children come into the world.

He watched as his former apprentice backed up against the wall and whispered his name as if asking him what had just happened. 

What Obi-Wan saw did not even resemble the hate filled dark Jedi he was just fighting, but a broken 19-year-old man. Obi-Wan walked over to his old friend and knelt down beside him.

Anakin looked up and they made eye contact, their master-padawan bond began to quickly rebuild as if it had never disintegrated. "Obi-Wan" the young man barely whispered, "Were they…my children?"

Obi-Wan nodded solemnly, "Yes Anakin, they were." Anakin looked down and replied weakly, "I didn't even know…that my own wife was with child. What have I done? How could I have...hurt her like that while she was carrying our children?"

Obi-Wan could feel the pain, his young padawan's along with his own. He fought the tear that began to well up in his eyes. "I don't know, I can not tell you why you chose that path. Nevertheless, that does not mean you cannot redeem yourself. There is still time. You have not yet killed with your anger, obviously. You are back Anakin, maybe a bit changed, but the old Anakin is back."  


Anakin nodded knowing that was true. The darkness had left him when he had felt his children come into the world. However, it was still lurking around him, preparing to pounce when he let his defenses down.

He knew that it would always be there until his new master, the soon to be self declared emperor was destroyed. Obi-Wan sensed his friends thoughts.

"You must defeat him in the light Anakin, or you will be completely of the dark side, forever. He will have one. Do not give onto your Anger, my friend. Use the light you still have, and always will have, inside of yourself." Obi-Wan stated calmly as he stood up.

Anakin stood up as well, "I know Obi-Wan, and I promise, I will come back the old me. I cannot lose my family and friends again. I couldn't live with myself if I caused you all anymore pain than I already have. I will do everything possible to redeem myself and return completely back to the light. I promise, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan nodded, and engulfed Anakin in a hug which was returned by the young man. "My biggest challenge after this will be to go back home." Anakin said after they had released their brotherly embrace. "I don't know Anakin," Obi-Wan replied, "That might be the toughest of all." Anakin just nodded in reply and went to search for Palpatine.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

I know that wasn't to good, but it is a start. This is pretty much the beginning of my AU world I have created and what all happened before the lost and found series. I am not good at action so I won't be writing what happens between Anakin and Palpatine. My next story is going to be about Anakin going back to Amidala and the twins. 

I will have the continuations to my lost and found series as well my sequel to secret hard kept. I am very sorry but I have a really bad case of writers block, so if I have inspiration to do a certain kind of story I run with it. That's what happened with this one. I will finish those series as fast as I can though. 

I hope you enjoyed this story! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!! I would really appreciate it! Thanx!! J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J


End file.
